


you are the best art

by socioloeygy (loeyfy)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, Implied Age Gap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star Baekhyun, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, a little bit mention of violence, implied car sex, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyfy/pseuds/socioloeygy
Summary: For the first time in his career, Baekhyun allowed himself to be fucked by a fan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 84





	you are the best art

**Author's Note:**

> “You are the best art, laying out completely open.”-- Drown by Baekhyun
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

"Are you sure with this, Baekhyun?" The mentioned man's manager asked while repeatedly reading the last message sent to him by Baekhyun. Minseok, the porn star's manager, immediately went to the latter's apartment upon receiving the said message with an intent to talk through Baekhyun's proposal personally. He just can't believe that 7 years in this industry, Baekhyun will now willingly offer such a great deal to his fans.

"Yes, Minseok. I am. Kyungsoo said it's a fun thing to do and I wanted to try it too. I think that's enough reason, right?" Baekhyun answered whilst scrolling on the comment section of his latest video uploaded a week ago. "Should we drop the announcement out of nowhere or drop some teasers first?"

Sighing, Minseok takes a seat beside the younger. "Are you really, _really_ sure with this? We can't risk you, Baekhyun."

"Of course, I am." The porn star said with more conviction before letting out a chuckle, "See this comment? Ah, they said they will do anything just to bed me. It's cute."

"Tsk. This is on you, okay? So how do you want to do this?" Upon hearing those words, Baekhyun smiled widely and fished out a paper from under the coffee table in front of them.

"We should do a contest? A raffle of some sort?" Baekhyun said almost too enthusiastically, writing down his ideas while his manager can only shake his head.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Here." Minseok said before tossing a folder towards Baekhyun. "Those are the top ten out of all the participants. Now, it is your choice who will be the _lucky one_."

"Ooh." Baekhyun lets out, followed by a click of his tongue. He opened the said folder without hesitance to scan the papers in it. "I guess it will be easy to choose. Let me be for now, I'll call you once I have decided."

Minseok only provided a nod before leaving the porn star alone. The latter lying on his stomach while reading the first participant's information. Everything that he has asked is stated here— Name, Age, Gender, Dick length and width (he has a thing for packaged ones), Kinks, and Fetishes.

"Sehun Oh. Eh? Too young." Baekhyun muttered to himself, discarding the paper to his side before scanning the second one. "Too young, _again._ Hm, how can someone have no kinks? At all? Well then, a no."

The porn star continued on checking the papers whilst judging the participants. He's down to the second to the last and no one has barely reached his standards. Sure, they are good looking and have big dicks but something will always throw Baekhyun off. May it be their age or kinks.

Don't get him wrong, he's very open and respectful about different kinks since he works in an industry that _somehow_ deals with them but he still has his preferences. And his preferences and standards are not yet met despite having gone through nine out of the ten participant's information sheets. He’s already losing hope, maybe this is not for him?

But that thought was immediately thrown out of the window once he skimmed through the last paper that he's holding. A smile appeared on his face after reading through the information printed on it. _He found the perfect fan for him._

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


"Park Chanyeol?" Minseok mutters as he looks at the paper that Baekhyun casually handed him. They are the one of the sets and are preparing for a shoot but it seems like Baekhyun won't do it until he gets his reaction about his choice. "Sure with him already? We'll contact him immediately and set everything for you."

Nodding, Baekhyun brought a lollipop against his glistening lips. 

_"More than sure, Minseokie~"_

  
  
  


—

  
  


"That's all?" Chanyeol asks while reading through the contract handed to him earlier. They are close to finishing the meeting and he can't help but feel the growing anticipation in him. Especially when a man who is apparently a porn star is right in front of him, looking like he's ready to be taken right there and then.

"Yes, Mr. Park. I think we can proceed to the next part of this meeting?" The cat-like man asked before prompting himself to stand up. "You two will have to talk and discuss what will happen all throughout the shoot. Surprise us."

And then he left. Leaving Chanyeol with Baekhyun who's smiling innocently to him now. That did things in him, _how can Baekhyun look so innocent yet fuckable?_

  
  
  


Baekhyun stood up from his chair before walking towards where Chanyeol is. Today, he opted on wearing a white oversized silk button-up tucked in his tight jeans. He originally wanted to wear something more revealing but Minseok threw him a dirty look before forcing him to wear _proper_ clothes. 

_'It's still a meeting.'_ was what Minseok told him and as much as he wanted to protest, he knows that the man is already doing a lot for him and abiding simple things like this won't hurt. But seeing Chanyeol today, face-to-face, he discreetly popped open another button of his shirt. _Maybe flaunting his collarbones will help them get more comfortable with each other?_

Baekhyun took a seat at the vacant chair just right beside the taller. He stared at him for a good minute, inspecting how the suit that he is wearing looks so expensive and well taken care of. The man— Chanyeol is sporting a comma hair, fitting his jet black hair and his entire demeanor.

_Baekhyun thinks he certainly made the right decision._

"So, Chanyeol. Tell me some more things about you like how long have you been my fan?" The smaller questions before resting his right hand on top of Chanyeol's left thigh. Baekhyun thought the man will flinch or blush, any reaction that shows how big of a fan he is. But he received none of those.

Chanyeol only gave him a small smile before looking straight to his eyes.

"What if I am not one of your fans?" The taller's voice got lower than it was earlier. He also looked more serious and domineering which strangely satisfied Baekhyun.

"You aren't? Then, what are you doing here? How did you know about the contest?" These questions came off a little bit too rash and Baekhyun hates how he didn't come off as confident as he intended to be. Instead, he leaned closer to Chanyeol while waiting for an answer.

Chuckling, Chanyeol leaned down to have his face on the same level as Baekhyun's. Tilting his head, he then clicked his tongue before pulling away.

"I just joined because my friend forced me to. He said it would be fun and I like fun things so here I am." Upon hearing those words, curiosity started to grow in Baekhyun but he knew better than to pry. At least he's got a really nice man to fuck him in a few hours.

"Sure. Then what do we want to do in the shoot? I saw your application and I like all of the things written on it. I assume that they are all true, right?" Baekhyun received a nod and he hoists himself up before settling on top of Chanyeol's lap. He's been eyeing the man's thighs despite being covered with slacks and he's wrong— Chanyeol has some strong thighs.

"Can I sit here?" Slowly, an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You're already there, baby." Chanyeol answered which elicited a chuckle from Baekhyun. The lad has a gorgeous figure and he can tell it by just holding onto Baekhyun's waist.

Thick thighs, thin waist, nice ass and all that one could ask for.

"So...what do we want to do at the shoot later? Personally, I'm letting you take the lead. I am giving you my consent." Baekhyun muttered and he felt the taller's hands traveling down his back towards his ass. He didn't even try to hide his gasp when Chanyeol groped his butt. _This is fun_.

"I am still a stranger." Chanyeol points out.

"I know and your kinks are my kinks too. You can always whisper on my ears whenever you're about to do something and you're not sure if I will like it." Pursing his lips into a thin line, Chanyeol nods as an agreement.

_"Surprise me, Sir."_

  
  
  
  
  


Eyes brimming with tears, Baekhyun buried his face on the pillow. _Too much._ Chanyeol has been hitting his prostate relentlessly since he found it. And a particular thrust made his thighs tremble. The pleasure that he's been receiving is too much, it's making him weak and chanting pleas for something he doesn't know at the same time muttering 'Daddy's and 'Sir's alternatively.

_"What a good little slut. Taking me so, so well."_

Chanyeol groaned as he rammed his cock in Baekhyun's hole. _Hard and slow._ Followed by a spank on the already pinkish ass cheeks of the younger. Just like how Baekhyun seems to love and how he's starting to _love_ just as much. Reddened rim engulfing his entirety like a hungry slut the porn star is. With this, Chanyeol leaned down to shower Baekhyun's nape with kisses and his shoulders with marks.

The smaller can only cry for more and beg for it to not stop. Cock deep in his pussy, brushing against his walls creating squelching noises because of the amount of lube that they used. Baekhyun's moans turned into breathless screams as Chanyeol sucks on his skin— on every part of him that his mouth can reach.

"Don't stop...daddy...m-more please." Baekhyun cried out while Chanyeol continued on pistoning his entrance. His hands gripping hard on the sheets turning his knuckles white. It's so good, the way Chanyeol knows how to guide his hips to meet the older's thrusts emitting skin slapping noises which echoes around the set. Sounds that ring in his ears along with Chanyeol's groans and grunts, drowning him even more in pleasure.

For the first time in his career, Baekhyun forgot that they are actually in the middle of a shoot and that they have a whole bunch of staff trying to get the best of him getting fucked.

Hearing his pleas, the older turned him on his back and without a second thought, he was full again. _Fuller than earlier_. With his legs open wide, Chanyeol took his right leg and positioned it on his shoulder while the left one rested against his arms. They both moaned when Chanyeol started fucking his hole once again.

This time, there was no slow snapping of Chanyeol's hips instead Chanyeol is basically rutting against him. Faster but precise as it hits him on the right spot and when he takes a look at his stomach, he can see how Chanyeol's cock creates a bump on his tummy. _So full and good._ And with the occasional hits on his thighs and ass, Baekhyun is surely fucked well.

"You're so good for me, baby." Chanyeol pants out, leaning down to claim Baekhyun's lips. It was messy, full of spit and teeth bruising each other's lips. With a hazy mind, Baekhyun took a handful of Chanyeol's hair as he begs for the older to spit in his mouth.

"My dirty little slut. Fuck." Muttered the older before rewarding the younger with his spit accompanied with a few slaps on the smaller's plump thighs. Once. Twice. _Thrice. And more._ Baekhyun already stopped on counting as long as he's getting them.

Leaning down beside the smaller's left ear, Chanyeol whispered to ask for Baekhyun's permission on what he's about to do. He's been thinking about this since earlier and he didn't want to waste the opportunity to do this.

"Baby, do you want my piss in you? Because I think you deserve them. Is it okay?" He asks and Baekhyun visibly pauses for a moment as Chanyeol slows down his movements. Baekhyun looked at him straight in the eyes and the older man couldn't deny— he saw anticipation in Baekhyun's eyes.

"Yes, please. Sir, you said I deserve it. P-please. Fill me up." The porn star cried out and Chanyeol couldn't even be more willing to do so. Picking up from where he left off, the older started on fucking the younger's pussy once again.

"Thank you, baby. My dirty little slut wants my piss in him just like how I want to fill him with it." Chanyeol voices out followed by a whimper from Baekhyun and he doesn't have to look at the people around them. He knows they are taken aback from what they heard but has no choice but to watch them. Baekhyun obviously told them not to interfere and just do their job before the shooting started.

"Filthy baby." The older grunted, hips snapping fast. He's close. And so is Baekhyun. He can feel it by how much the younger is clenching around his cock and with how much Baekhyun is shaking. "Cum for me, baby. Cum for Daddy."

The porn star cried out a drawn moan when he heard that. He's so close that he's already trembling and the way Chanyeol's thrusts became sloppy indicates that he's about to reach his peak too.

"Baby, you can do it. My pretty dirty baby. _My_ slut. Cum." Chanyeol groaned against his ears before proceeding to his neck, leaving more angry marks against his pale skin. And so he did, cumming untouched. Feeling the younger shake below him, Chanyeol hastened his thrusts emitting cries from the smaller.

"N-no more, daddy." Baekhyun moaned out, his pretty cock spurting more cum as Chanyeol hit his prostate continuously. He can only claw his fingers on the older's back, receiving groans as he did.

"So good, my baby." With that, hips' movements stuttering Chanyeol found his release. Filling Baekhyun up with his cum.

The thrusts never stopped but was slowed down to milk the older's cock for more cum. _What a waste_. They could've gone in Baekhyun's mouth but as Chanyeol was about to pull out, Baekhyun wrapped his legs around the older's waist. Preventing him from doing so.

"Daddy said he's going to fill me up with p-piss?" The smaller cries out which received a chuckle from Chanyeol.

"Of course. Just wait a little bit more, I'm not pulling out." Chanyeol assures Baekhyun and he saw how the latter nodded before pulling him down. Catching his lips for a messy kiss.

After a few more seconds, Chanyeol started thrusting once again. Dragging his cock in and out of Baekhyun's hole, anticipating for his _release._ And with one last thrust, he buried his cock deep in Baekhyun. His muscles relax as he fills the younger with his piss.

The younger then can't help but moan, feeling the warm liquid filling him to the brim. Being filled with piss is not normal for him but with how much Chanyeol is filling him, he may be starting to love it.

  
  
  
  


When Chanyeol pulled out, Baekhyun whimpered. He hates it when he felt empty once again, his puckered hole clenching on _nothing_ but emptiness. Especially when the cum and piss inside him is escaping from his pussy. Chanyeol decided to coax him, peppering his face and chest with kisses and giving him languid kisses on his lips.

"You did so well. So perfect." Chanyeol whispered as he wiped the tears on Baekhyun's cheeks. The latter didn't know they were still there but he didn't mind. Completely fucked out, Baekhyun can only nod.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Baekhyun being fucked at the set should be enough since that's what the contract entails. The agreement— the price starts and ends at the shooting but Baekhyun can't help but to want more of the taller's cock. And so, here he is being fucked in Chanyeol's car.

With him being on top of Chanyeol, the older seems to be really upping his game. Thrusting up hard with his balls slapping against Baekhyun's plump ass. The smaller can only cry for more especially when the taller is filling his hazy mind with praises and dirty talks.

Purposely washing up quickly despite being worn out in order to catch the taller one at the parking lot is probably one of his stupid but best decision. Seeing Chanyeol's big ass car did not help as well. The car suits the taller well and Baekhyun thought being fucked inside them is probably going to be one of the best. 

And he's not wrong because the moment that Chanyeol stuffed him with his cock, he knows he's about to get fucked silly once again.

  
  


_At this point, he doesn't care anymore if Minseok will kill him once he finds out about this_

**Author's Note:**

> The smut has been sitting around in my drafts and I told myself it would be a waste if I won't post it so there it is. A sorry excuse of a smut fic hahaha.
> 
> twt: loeyfy


End file.
